Intrigued
by sparkofcreation
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba meet in the library, which sparks unforseen complications and budding romance. Fiyeraba & Gloq [and I totally invented that word combo] Musicalverse.
1. My Funny Valentine

**Oneshot for Lillian Townsend**

**Pairing: Elphaba/Fiyero**

**Prompt: photo. **

Fiyero stared as Elphaba reached for a book on a high shelf.

"I'll get it." He offered, but she scoffed.

"I'm just as tall as you and I'm perfectly capable of getting it myself."

Fiyero shook his head, grinning. He'd only met her a couple weeks before, and she fascinated him. "If you can get it yourself, why are you having so much trouble?"

Elphaba scowled. The book was proving higher than she'd originally thought. "Okay fine. You try."

"I won't be able to reach it if you can't, we're the same height. Here, let me lift you."

Before she could protest, Fiyero placed a hand on either side of her waist and lifted. Elphaba gasped in surprise, from both the sudden elevation and the delicious tingling sensation wherever his hands touched. As she reached for the book, Fiyero realized her bottom was pressed nearly against his cheek.

"Nice." He remarked, easing her down again. As she realised what he was talking about, Elphaba flushed.

"You probably planned it that way." She muttered, stalking off to the other side of the library.

Fiyero crossed him arms as he watched her go. He'd come to the library to escape giggling female company - Glinda's friends were constantly preening around him and it was beginning to get annoying. But Elphaba was proving different - in fact she seemed to shy away from his attention rather than vie for it like other girls. Intrigued, Fiyero trailed behind her.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because you have a nice..." He started to joke, before she kicked him.

"Very funny." Elphaba hissed.

"I actually came to see what was in that book you so desperately needed to get." Fiyero attempted to remedy the situation, and Elphaba's expression softened.

"It's something Dr. Dillamond told me to look at, before he was arrested. See? Photo's of Shiz when there were still Animals teaching."

Fiyero turned the glossy pages, Elphaba trying not to cry. "You're really upset about that, aren't you? I still remember that day with the Lion Cub.."

She nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. Elphaba didn't know how she'd lost control of her emotions, but suddenly found herself crying, sobbing even. Fiyero folded her into his arms and she didn't protest, weeping quietly into his shoulder.

When Elphaba lifted her tear stained face at last, Fiyero lowered his lips to hers gently, hesitantly. Stiff and awkward against his mouth, Elphaba gradually relaxed into the kiss. _I can't believe this is happening..._she thought as Fiyero cupped her cheek.

"You're beautiful." He uttered into her hair. Elphaba blanched, falling back into reality.

"I..I have to go." She pulled away quickly.

"Elphaba?" He called after her, but she didn't hear.


	2. Everybody's Fancy, Everybody's Fine

**An update! Yam! (My computer's spellcheck doesn't think "yay" is a word and tries to replace it with yam..truly amusing) I'm not deadddd! There's going to be some Glinda/Boq in this story after all...I simply can't resist.**

That evening, Fiyero was interrupted by a sharp knock on his door. For a brief moment he thought it was Elphaba and his stomach leaped in anticipation.

"Fiyero?" It was Glinda. "Are you ready for the party?"

_Oh shit. _Fiyero thought to himself, throwing on a blazer. Of course he'd forgotten.

"Um, yes! Yes of course!" He opened the door. Glinda looked at him disapprovingly.

"I thought we agreed on a _navy _suit! To match my dress!" She pouted, plucking at the fabric of her pale blue dress.

"Right, of course. I'll get changed.."

"Hurry up!" Glinda crossed her arms and tapped her foot, impatient. When at last he re-emerged from his closet, she smiled appreciatively. "Good. Now what in Oz has left you so distracted you'd forget about your attire?"

"Nothing." Fiyero shrugged. He didn't feel like talking about Elphaba and the library, and certainly didn't want to mention the kiss.

She huffed at him and walked out the door, leaving him scrambling after her.

"Glinda, come on, don't be mad." _Or I won't get laid later..._He draped an arm around her shoulders and flashed her a dazzling smile. She softened.

_Works every time. _Fiyero thought absently. "Is Elphaba coming tonight?"

"No..why would she be?" Glinda raised an eyebrow. They didn't say anything more until they reached the ballroom.

Fiyero allowed himself to be shown off as she paraded the room, spinning her elegantly as they danced.

Glinda dragged him to meet friend after friend, making him dance with her in between, for the next couple of hours.

"Are you ready to go yet?" He whined. The room was hot, and his suit jacket was stiff and itchy. Not to mention the high pitched squeals Glinda's friends seemed to constantly emit.

She glared at him. "No! The real party hasn't even started yet!"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. The crowd was already thinning. "Glinda come on, it's dead in here."

Glinda scowled. "Fine." She snapped her smile back into place to bid farewell to her friends.

He escorted her to the door and into their carriage. She crossed her arms petulantly, and for once Fiyero didn't feel like charming his way back into her good graces.

"Am I coming to your room when we get back?" Glinda said moodily, breaking the silence. It was an unspoken rule between them - he went to one of her silly parties, they came back and had sex. It was the only reason he kept going to them.

Fiyero was surprised, but he certainly wasn't going to turn her down. "Um, if you want to.."

Glinda gave a slight nod, feeling a knot begin to build in her stomach. Why was she doing this? All night he'd complained about the heat, the room, her friends, not to mention making her leave before she was ready. The answer hit her right away. She would do anything to stay with him, to preserve her perfect appearance.

_Is this what Elphie calls deep thoughts? _She mused, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her nightclothes and listen to her roommate explain such things.

Fiyero unlocked the door to his room when they arrived, shucking his suit jacket right away and pulling out a bottle of expensive brandy. Glinda raised an eyebrow but he shrugged her off.

_I could have use this earlier tonight.._He thought, wincing at the memory of giggling girls surrounding him. As he was about to recap the bottle, Glinda stopped him.

"What? I don't get offered any?"

Fiyero dutifully poured her a glass.

"You're not the only one who needs to get through tonight." She muttered under her breath before she downed her drink in one gulp. Now it was Fiyero's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up." She said suddenly, at her wit's end with his behaviour. She held out her glass again and he filled it. Glinda downed this glass like the previous one and glared at him.

"Yeah, like you'd ever say that when anyone else was around." He said sarcastically.

"What do you mean to imply there?" Glinda hissed, beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"What I mean, is that you're a completely different person when people are around." Fiyero demonstrated in a high voice. "Ohh, come here dearest! Aren't I just _sweet_."

"I am trying to moke..er make people happy!"

"I'm so sure...anyway, are you going to do anything, or are you just going to leave." He said dryly.

"No, I'm not going to 'do' anything!" She surprised him, her liqueur induced confidence pushing her on. "You're a sh-self shcentered jerk! I am loving..no no..leaving!"

Glinda grabbed his bottle of brandy before she slammed the door in his face. She stormed out of Fiyero's room, her angry strides lasting until she was out of earshot.

"Stupid bastard." She muttered, swigging from her stolen brandy as she wandered tipsily outside. With no idea where she was going, or how she appeared at this moment, Glinda plopped herself down on a wooden bench. "Thinks he can get annnything he wants...but he cannnn't! I'll show 'im, he's not even that good in bed. "

---------------------------

Boq had been at his desk all evening finishing an essay due the following day, and he decided to take a much needed break. He ventured outside, intending to take a short walk around the park that separated the women's dorm from the men's. After wandering around for awhile, Boq had decided to return to his room when a hunched figure caught his eye.

"They can't be homeless...this park is closed to the public." He mused to himself, determined to ignore them and finish his essay. But curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the bench.

It wasn't a homeless man at all, Boq realised as he got closer, for the person was wearing an expensive looking dress. He stood in front oh her.

Large blue eyes peered up from under a mass of rumpled curls. "Glinda?!"

She produced a large, unladylike belch in response. "S'me?"

"Um..where did you come from?"

"I wazzat Fiyero's." She crinkled up her nose. "He's a jerky...er jerk."

Boq noted the bottle of brandy in her hands. "Where did you get that?"

"I stole it from Fiyero." Glinda muttered, shrieking in protest when Boq took it away from her and put in on the ground beside the bench.

"They're NICE legs." She said suddenly, pulling up her skirt a few inches to show off her thighs. "Dun' ya think they're nice."

Flushing profusely, he tried to avert his eyes. "Um yes, very nice legs."

"Then why doesn't he like meee!" She started to cry, letting her dress fall down again and burying her face in her hands. Boq gulped, and nervously opened his arms, bracing himself for rejection. Glinda flung herself into them, her back heaving with sobs.

"Mmm..nice Biq." She sniffled into his shoulder.

"It's Boq." He corrected instinctively, rubbing her back. "Let's get you back to your room."

Glinda just stared up at him. Boq dug in his pocket for a tissue and wiped the tears and mascara that streamed down her cheeks.

"Okay." Boq scooped her into his arms and stood up, smiling slightly as Glinda childishly stuck her thumb in her mouth. She passed out halfway to her dorm.

When they reached her room, he rapped urgently on the door, hoping to wake Elphaba. His arms hurt from carrying Glinda, now dead weight.

The door opened sharply and a green face peered out sourly, ready to pummel whoever dared call at this hour. Boq winced, he hadn't realised how late it was.

"I um...found her in the park between the dorms." He said awkwardly, looking at the bundle in his arms. "She passed out on the way here."

Elphaba's eyes widened as she took in Glinda's tear smudged makeup, messy hair, and the strong scent of alcohol that surrounded her. She opened the door and pulled back the covers to Glinda's bed.

"Put her here." Elphaba nodded and Boq obliged gratefully. "So she wasn't passed out when you found her?"

He shook his head. "From what I gather, she and Fiyero broke up. That, or somebody insulted her legs. Either way, she was in the park with a bottle of brandy rambling about something."

"I guess we'll find out in the morning." Elphaba said, hiding her shock by removing Glinda's shoes. Boq nodded and awkwardly said goodbye.

As Elphaba lay awake that night listening to her roommate snore, she contemplated the news. _They broke up? Does this have anything to do with the library today? _The thought sent icy chills down her spine. _Did he put her through all this for..me?_

**Reviews, dearies? I feel like I'm getting rusty from not writing for so long haha. **


	3. No One But You

**An update finally! **

Elphaba left a few minutes early for class the next day, as much to avoid a cranky, hungover Glinda as to have some time alone to think.

Making her way into the lecture hall, she plopped herself down in her usual seat in the front row. She had just opened her notebook when a hand on her shoulder startled her.

"Mind if I sit here?" Fiyero grinned down at her, a floppy piece of hair falling into his eyes. Despite herself, Elphaba smiled for a second.

_What is he doing here? Why is he here? Oh Oz he's looking at me..._

"Um, I guess." She banished the smile quickly, opting instead for a deadpan expression. "Since when do you sit in the front row?"

"Since I met you." He laced his fingers with hers, making her squirm with the sudden contact. Fiyero chuckled as she blushed, yanking her hand away.

_He's Glinda's boyfriend! _Elphaba told herself sternly. She silently cursed herself for not taking a new seat, but she couldn't seem to tear herself away.They sat in silence as the other students filed into the room.

"So, Glinda's pretty upset." Elphaba glared pointedly at him.

Fiyero shrugged. "I don't love Glinda, so we broke up. End of story."

"No, you got tired of Glinda so you threw her aside." She countered, standing up for her one and only friend.

"Class! Silence please." The professor strode in, starting the lesson.

Fiyero watched Elphaba intently as she took notes, doodling on his own papers until the class ended.

"Can I take you out to lunch?" He offered to Elphaba, hoping to get back into her good graces. Clearly, this wasn't successful.

"I have food. I have a place to eat it. I don't need help." She said matter-of-factly, deciding to ignore her pounding heart and tumulus emotions. _He's asking me to lunch! Like on a date? _"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go clean up the mess you've made with your latest ex-girlfriend. Go on, take somebody else out for lunch and break her heart too, but leave me alone."

Fiyero recoiled, his handsome cockiness ebbing away and leaving behind a shy, scared shadow of himself. It "I..I...I'll leave you alone. If that's what you want.."

"No! Wait I - " _Oops. _Elphaba thought, watching him walk away. _I think I was too harsh..I actually kind of wanted to go out for lunch with him..._Elphaba trudged back to her dorm for lunch, trying to convince herself that she did the right thing. _I stood up for Glinda! Who cares about a silly boy...right?_

Glinda was curled up in bed in their darkened dorm room when her roommate came in.

"Shhh.." She growled from under a pillow. Elphaba smirked and yanked the blinds open, earning a deadly glare from Glinda.

"It's your fault for drinking so much."

She peered up from under tangled blonde curls. "Fiyero got me drunk." She spat. "Er..I think. I don't really remember."

Elphaba winced at the mention of Fiyero. "What exactly happened?"

"Ugh..you're asking me? Um, Fiyero and I went to a party...and then we went back to his room and..I think we were arguing. Hey, how did I get home?"

"Boq brought you back. He said he found you in the park."

"Park? Oh yes..I remember something of the sort." Glinda buried her face in the pillows again. "Can we stop talking now?"

After Elphaba had left, she curled back between her sheets, a tear running down her cheek.

_Oh Oz...Fiyero and I broke up. What have I done? What's going to happen to my reputation? Who will I marry? _Her tear had turned into a torrent, and she shoved her face into the pillow. Glinda had never felt so unsure of herself in her entire life.

A knock on the door caught her attention.

"Come in." She shouted, wincing at the noise and furiously wiping her tears away. Boq appeared, and Glinda regarded him blearily from her bed. "Oh, hello."

"I just wanted to...um..make sure you were...um...you know..alright. You weren't doing so well last night so.." He stammered, shy. "Were you crying!?"

Glinda didn't answer, unable to keep more tears from flowing.

Boq was at her side in a second, his awkwardness forgotten for a moment as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. He waited patiently, rubbing her back. When she at last looked up, Boq proffered a handkerchief, suddenly aware of how close to her he was.

"Thank you." She muttered, wiping her cheeks and allowing herself to lean on Boq's shoulder out of sheer exhaustion.

"I have to apologise to Fiyero...we have to get back together..I have to.." Glinda stumbled, starting to cry again.

"But Glinda, you said Fiyero was a jerk to you. Why aren't you leaving him?" He said gently, trying not to upset her.

"He is a jerk. He's a stupid, conceited, asshole. But I want...I want to be popular! It doesn't matter if I love him, or if he loves me. We're the perfect couple. We have to get married and go to parties and be..popular, you know?"

"No, I don't know." Boq said firmly. "Or understand. You're staying with him, even though he's making you miserable and you don't love him, so you can be popular?"

"Well when you put it like that.." She countered weakly. He shook his head, getting up. "Wait! Where are you going!"

"Glinda, I just don't understand why you're staying with Fiyero. You're gong to get hurt again and again, and I can't be there to pick up the pieces. So why start now?"

Boq left the room, leaving a shaken Glinda. She lay back onto her pillows, expecting the tears to start pouring again, but instead, she thought.

_What would it be like to date a guy that wasn't so perfect? But that I loved..somebody..well, somebody like Boq. Not that I love Boq, but if I did..._She pictured herself without Fiyero. _I guess I'm scared._

"I'm scared." She whispered to herself.

**I've been having a really lousy day, so I figure some reviews will cheer me up ;) Unless they're bad. Which is okay with me, but I think I'll read those ones tomorrow :P**


	4. Lion Tamer

**Bet you thought I forgot about this story? ;) I didn't, I promise. I'm kind of enjoying my Gloq story, Tried & True - that hasn't been updated in awhile either, but shhhhh. Enjoy!**

Fiyero slunk out for his own lunch hour after Elphaba had left the classroom, his ego battered.

"Leave her alone...fine, I will. I wasn't interested in her anyway." He lied, muttering as he sank onto a hard stone bench. Fiyero was surprised at how upset he was - girls had always been his playthings, he broke hearts but never his own. How had this one gone so wrong?

"I don't need this, I have Glinda." He scowled when he realised that they'd very nearly broken up last night. _Whatever, Glinda's a pushover, she needs me for her 'perfect' image. I'll go make nice and maybe even get lucky. That'll take my mind off of Elphaba...The fact that it would be an ego boost wouldn't hurt either._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda stood under the hot stream of water in her shower, thinking. _I'm going to do it, I really am, I'll break up with Fiyero. _The very thought of it made her shiver anxiously. She stepped out of the steaming shower and back into her nightdress. As she exited the small bathroom, something made her stop dead in her tracks.

Fiyero was propped casually on her bed.

"Uhhm.." She muttered. _I hadn't expected him to come so soon! _

"Look, I'm sorry about last night." He wrapped an arm around her waist, flashing her a grin.

"You should be." She managed to croak, pushing him away. "But no matter what you say...it's...it's over Fiyero."

"Baby, come on...I'm sorry." He stumbled, shocked. Since when could Glinda ever turn him away?

"I'm over you." Tears started to well in her eyes. "Well, no I'm not actually, but I will be. Soon."

He tried to wipe a stray tear, but she swatted him away.

"You're just making it harder for me Fiyero. I'm through with you." Glinda wasn't sure how exactly she'd come up with such extraordinary confidence.

"Glinda please..you must be kidding!" Fiyero was so confused by the sudden turn of events he'd dropped his smooth facade.

"I'm not. Now _please _leave." She whimpered, pushing him off her bed. "I'm not being controlled by you anymore."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba couldn't help but notice the sudden change in Fiyero's demeanor as he entered her Life Sciences classroom. He was slouched in his seat with his hands in his pockets and his head low.

She felt a pang of...Regret? Relief? So overwhelmed by his disheveled appearance, Elphaba had herself seated beside him in a second .

_Stupid idea...now I've made it awkward, _Elphaba cursed her rash decision. Fiyero kept his face blank, hardly registering her appearance.

She ground her teeth anxiously as the lesson started and waited for him to say something. _Come on, I've practically followed you up here. Now say something! _

Even as she sat rigidly beside him, Fiyero refused to look at her. During a pause in the lecture she turned expectantly towards him, sighing as his gaze never left his polished leather boots.

By the end of the class, Elphaba had developed a lump in her throat, and she slammed her books down with frustration.

"Fine! Don't talk to me you ungrateful little brat." She spat at him, storming out of the room.

**You like reviewing...you know you do**


	5. He Vas My Boyfriend

**After like 7 months, a new chapter :P**

Boq wandered into the courtyard of Shiz that afternoon, glad classes were over for a few days. He'd expected the crowd to have the easy air of students temporarily freed from classes, and therefore was surprised to find a cluster of people bristling with excitement.

"Did you hear..." A snippet of conversation drifted with the breeze. "...she broke up with..."

He grabbed the sleeve of a younger student. "What's going on?"

"Glinda broke up with Fiyero!"

"What!?"

"Don't you get it? That means she's _single!" _The boy promptly darted away, presumably towards Glinda.

Boq ventured closer to a large picnic table. Glinda sat in the center, surrounded by other students and piles of tissues and chocolates. Should she look away for a second, one of her eager male admirers would press a little closer to her and the girls would flick open mirrors - just in case they saw Fiyero. Glinda herself looked terrible, her face was pale and her eyes puffy. He hurried through the crowd.

"Hey! No cutting in front of me!" Someone behind him yelled. Boq ignored them.

"Glinda?" He said softly from over her shoulder.

She looked up, startled. Her bottom lip quivered dangerously.

"Want to get out of here?" He leaned into her ear and whispered. Glinda nodded vigorously, eyes reminding him of a kicked puppy. She took his hand and stood.

"Look! It's Fiyero!" Boq pointed into the distance. The crowd dispersed quickly, eager for a juicier scoop. "Let's go."

She followed him gratefully to his room. "Thanks."

"So what happened?" Boq said gently, motioning for her to sit on his bed. She did so - timid at first, for after all this was a man's bed, but seeing that there were no other options she flopped down rather clumsily.

"I did it. I broke up with Fiyero." Glinda whimpered, allowing herself to be ushered into his dorm room. "Oh Oz, I did it Boq. Now I'll never be popular and I'll never get married and..." She collapsed into sobs.

"Is it because of what I said?" His question peirced the air.

Tears ran freely down her cheeks. "I'm...not sure."

Boq clumsily pulled a tissue from his pocket. "Here."

Glinda mopped at her face, "After you left, I had a shower, and when I came out, Fiyero was there. He said he was sorry for last night. I don't even know what made me do it, but I told him it was over. Then Shen Shen came over, and I told her what happened. I guess she told everyone."

Boq fiddled with his pillowcase nervously, unsure of what to say.

"I'm so embarassed." She mumbled, crumpling her wet tissue between her fingers. "Thank you for being so kind."

He blushed furiously "Anything for you, Miss Glinda."

"Just Glinda. We're friends now." She smiled feebly at him. Boq grinned, giddy at her statement.

There wasa knock at the door. "Boq??"

Nessarose. He cursed her for ruining his moment with Glinda.

"One second."

"Why Master Boq, you've missed our lunch date!" Nessa said petulantly.

Boq sighed. "I had an...emergency."

"This is the third date you've missed this week!"

"Can we not talk about this right now? I'm very busy." He tried to shut the door but she had already wheeled her chair into his room.

"Busy with what dearest?" She saw Glinda and her tone turned chilly. "Oh. Hello Miss Glinda."

Glinda didn't respond. Boq awkwardly tried to shift Nessa towards the door. "Really, you must go. We'll talk later."

"Yes, it seems like I've interupted a very _cozy_ gathering haven't I?" She said coldly. "I suppose I'll leave."

Nessa left quickly, slamming the door behind her as best she could.

"Oh Boq, I'm so sorry, I've ruined things between you two!" Glinda started to cry again.

"No! It's not your fault." He said gently. "Glinda, I don't love Nessa. I never have. I was only with her because you wanted me to be."

"I feel awful about that too." She buried her face in her hands. "I'm a terrible person. I blew you off to be with Fiyero, and look at where that's gotten me. And now I've hurt Nessa too."

He felt his face flushing. This was the closest he'd ever gotten to Glinda. _Don't blow it. _

She looked up at him tearfully, and he gathered up every last shred of his self confidence.

Boq gulped, then met her gaze. "There's always second chances."


	6. Forget About The Boy

**For some reason, the idea popped into my head that 'hey I should update this!' and so I did. Voila.**

Fiyero lay face down on his bed, wallowing in self pity. Rejected for the first time in his life, and by two girls in one day. He slammed his fist into his pillow. To hell with them both, he grumbled inwardly.

There was a knock at his door.

"Get lost!" He growled, planning to unleash his foul mood on whoever stood on the other side of the door.

Elphaba stood in front of him, holding a sheaf of papers.

"What do you want?" Fiyero said roughly, eying her.

She just glared at him. "Nidikik sent me with notes from today's class. He said you weren't paying attention."

He grabbed them. "Fine."

"I don't understand why you get special treatment, as it you ever pay attention," She added pointedly, "To anything."

Fiyero scowled. He couldn't think of a comeback. "Maybe I just don't like being blown off."

"Oh, but you like being blown alright." Elphaba added crassly. "Can't say I enjoy being ignored either."

"Ignored? Do you know how many girls would have killed to go to lunch with me?"

"No, but _you_ do. And that's exactly why I said no, you pompous ass." The stood glaring at one another for a moment.

Her hair was falling out of it's bun and a few tendrils fell into her face. He brushed one out of her eyes without thinking. Elphaba batted his hand away.

"Don't try and make nice after ignoring me all class."

"I wasn't ignoring you, I was upset about something else."

Elphaba scoffed. "What? Will Daddy not buy you a new castle?"

"Glinda broke up with me." He admitted, letting his guard down.

Her mouth formed an O. "_She_ broke up with _you_?"

"You don't have to rub it in." Fiyero scowled. "Yes, she broke up with me."

"Well good for her!" Elphaba grinned. "I'm quite proud, actually. You needed to be taken down a peg."

"Hey!"

She shrugged. "It's true. I should get going."

"Wait -will you help me with this?" He waved the papers. It was just an excuse for her to stay.

"I really shouldn't.." Elphaba hesitated.

"Look, I'm sorry I ignored you. Please, come in." Fiyero opened the door wider. Maybe getting rejected wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"_There's always second chances." _

Glinda gave him a wavering smile. "Really?"

"Really." Boq wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

The sudden sweetness of the gesture startled her and she nestled her head against his chest, fresh tears running down her cheeks. He noticed but said nothing, lightly rubbing her back as she started to sob. They stayed like that for a long time, until at last her sobs faded into little hiccupy breaths.

"Feel better?" He wanted to wipe her cheeks but feared seeming too intimate. Glinda nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She sat up a little straighter. "I'm so sorry for losing it like that."

Boq shook his head. "Don't be sorry. Here, lie down for a minute and I'll get you a glass of water."

Glinda rested her head against his pillow, thankful that his room (and his bed) appeared to be scrupulously clean. She did feel worlds better.

Returning with the water, Boq sat down beside her.

"I must look terrible!" Glinda laughed weakly. It was true, her eyes were puffy and red, as was the tip of her nose.

"Never." Boq said sincerely smiling at her.

She looked at him over her glass. He wasn't bad looking at all, really. Nice teeth and a genuinely friendly smile, although his hair was always ruffled the wrong way. Short, yes, but so was she. The cleanliness factor was also a plus.

_What am I thinking? This is Boq..._ Glinda mentally scolded herself. "I should probably be getting back to my dorm now.."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so." Sitting up, Glinda said timidly, "Thank you so much, Boq. It means so much to me right now."

He grinned brightly. This was a dream come true. "Any time Glinda, really."

Very nearly laughing at his gleeful expression, Glinda decided to keep Boq as a friend. He was really quite lovely, especially to her. She left his room in good spirits, a miraculous accomplishment considering the way she had come in.

* * *

Elphaba had begun explaining the notes twenty minutes ago – and Fiyero hadn't paid attention to a word she'd said. She was engrossed in the material, waving her arms around to show him, a high flush in her cheeks. He was content to watch her.

"The method is just so _complex_, you know?" She paused for a moment, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Um, yes." Fiyero grinned leisurely at her. "Let's take a break."

"But-"

He had already put his feet up on the desk, wiggling his stockinged toes. Elphaba rolled her eyes, still smiling. "So, are you going to repeat what happened at lunch when I ask you out for supper?"

She didn't understand his thinly veiled invitation at first. "What?..oh. Well I suppose um, yes."

"Well, the untouchable Elphaba is rendered speechless. This is a first."

"Ah, but we seem to be celebrating firsts today – a word that's more than 5 letters coming from you?" She shot back, finding herself enjoying the banter.

"Touche." He gave her one of his most heart melting smiles. "So I'll be picking you up around eight?"


End file.
